Silent Hill: The Promise
by Hello Vulture
Summary: Jennifer had it all- A job she wanted, friends, and family... When a frightening dream about an otherworld happens, it seems there are skeletons in everyone's closets. There's also a promise, and it will be carried out.   story better than description.


CHAPTER ONE: ALCHEMILLA.

AN: **Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction. I know right now it seems like it has nothing to do with the characters in the previous installments of silent hill, but trust me****—****this isn****'****t gonna come out bad. ( At least, I hope it doesn****'****t. ) Anyways, I own Aaron and Jenny—However, I don't own Pyramid Head, the Nurses, or Alchemilla Hospital. If I did though, that'd be pretty sweet. Please don't flame me harshly.  
**

"Jenny! Jenny wake up!" A male voice spoke, brilliant blue eyes looking down at the crimson haired, pale body of his close friend. A childish grin on his face, he seemed to be rather energetic- it was odd, really. The teenager, who seemed to be around seventeen at least, looked antsy. As if he was a five year old that wanted to show his parent something he made. The dirty blonde haired boy grew impatient as he glanced around. He called the girl's name again before kneeling down next to her, his large hand resting on her boney shoulder.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. I gotta show you something!" Licking his lips absentmindedly, he brushed the dark crimson bangs out of her face. Waiting for a reaction, anything. God a bomb could go off, and she could still be asleep. He moved back as the young girl began to yawn and stretch. Glancing out through one of the boarded up windows, his eyes widened. His heart began to beat fast.

"Jenny. Come on, now!"

"Aaron what's wrong-"

The girl who had been just woken up had no time to finish her question before her wrist was yanked by a much more powerful hand. Her friend wasted no time in running, and making sure she ran with him. Her brown eyes glancing around with hesitancy, and as they reached a n intersection in the hall, almost as if on cue... A siren screamed overhead, forcing the smaller of the duo to cover her ears. It was as if the noise was not only shattering her eardrums, but her soul as well.

"We're too late, Jen... We gotta get out of here," His eyes were wild with panic as looked at her, and then to the walls. The paint seemed to float off revealing rust and blood covered walls. The lights seemed to fall off the ceiling, and a dilapidated look sprang over the hospital. He glanced down the three halls- All of them were menacing looking, and two of them would end in certain death. He just needed to find out which ones. "Let's go," His voice was much softer now as he gently took one of the bony girl's hands away from her ear and laced her fingers with his.

"Go? We can't even see-"

"Shh, you have to be quiet Jen," He spoke softly, before pulling out the tiny flashlight that came with his karabiner keychain. Going with his gut he began to lead them down the path on the right. Everything was so frightening; he knew coming here was a big mistake. Opening one of the doors, he sighed and glanced around before his eyes widened completely.

The television in the far corner was on, static snow on the screen. Illuminated by the seemingly bright light were figures; all dressed in nurses outfits. There was one with a scalpel, one with a pipe, and the other with a knife. Swallowing slightly, he let go of the friend he had brought here. Taking responsibility for his mistake, Aaron motioned for his petrified friend to go hide behind the desk in the far corner of the room. He was going to bate them somehow, but figuring that out seemed like insanity at this point. Suddenly the putrid smell of decaying flesh filled his nostrils, and as he glanced to his right, he covered his mouth to stop from gasping.

In the lounge chair sat a man without skin, clearly deceased- his muscles and tendons were visible for all, and he seemed to be ripped apart. In his hand was a small dagger; he didn't stand a chance against these three monsters. Taking the weapon, the corpse fell to the ground- And suddenly Aaron found himself in the line of fire of three scantily clad monsters.

Their twitching movements and the noise of the industrial sized fan, and the dim light coming from the television were all driving poor Jennifer Reilly mad with fear. Aaron's gasps of breath, then hearing him scream. The pale girl could practically hear the skin rip from where one of the monsters slashed him. Glancing over the desk, emerald eyes widened in terror at the site. As her large friend slumped over, one of the faceless women stabbed him in the back with her scalpel and moved down.

They were going to die in this place.

The mutilated teenager glanced up slightly, wincing in pain. He had accepted his fate in this strange world; he brought them in here... It was only right that he paid in blood; paid to the monsters of this desolate hospital. This was all his fault, what he sought as a safe place for them to stay until she came to consciousness... Well, if she survived this... Jennifer could tell the citizens of Everette that the rumors were true.

Aaron had to keep her alive, and he knew that.

"Jen! Get the out of," He called out, and as he was about to finish his sentence, his throat was slit. His corpse losing what blood that remained.

As the finishing move was made on her best friend, a scream ripped from her lungs. Of course, that only turned the cadaver-nurses on her. Even faceless, they seemed to stare into her soul. It was the essence of fear. Getting up she shoved the desk at them. The wheels went gliding across the tiled floor and slamming into two of them; knocking them over temporarily, while the last one darted after her.

As she slammed open the door, the frightened young girl didn't even think to shut it behind her. Running as fast as she could, she darted down the hall. With no weapons, and no knowledge of where she was going- she only had the small light coming from the rather dim sconces on the walls. Most of them were covered in red, giving an even more unsettling feeling to the area.

Suddenly she saw a sign for the visitor's parking lot. That's when things went from bad to worse. The lighting was horrible, and she felt as though she was blind. The further she went, all she could smell was sulfur and gasses. The girl was choking on the toxic air, and was completely disoriented. Rounding a corner, the petrified teen glanced around at the halls. The monsters weren't here. Jen needed some time to think, five minutes... At least.

As her shaking form leaned against the wall, her body slid. Her mouth was covered by the worn cloth of her long sleeve shirt, giving her a sort of relief against the harsh toxins in the air. She had just seen her friend murdered by female monsters with weapons. Where was she? Glancing up at the sign across from her it read "ALCHEMILLA HOSPITAL VISITOR PARKING" and had an arrow pointing down the hall. Raising a brow, she tilted her head in confusion.

'Alchemilla Hospital? Where do I remember that?' As Jennifer sorted through her thoughts, she finally found one that was vaguely familiar. A preacher at the pulpit was talking about the horrors of a town- He never went to saying the name, but he referred to the 'Hospital of Hell'... Without a single doubt in Jennifer's mind, she knew he meant this horrifying place. The furthest from God you could be in was this town...

Where was her God, now?

A slight scraping of metal didn't actually seem to bother her at first, it wasn't until the door in the opposing hallway flew to the other side that she saw fear itself. He was tall, and probably the intimidating thing she'd ever witnessed. A large, pyramid laid on his head, black, with slight rust on it. He was a monstrosity, and looked like he was once human. His smock covered his chest, but his arms were still visible. A very noticeable film of blood and what looked like grime covered his arms.

Standing up almost immediately she began to back up in a panic. There were bugs coming at the girl en masse. As one began to latch itself onto her arm, she screamed in a frenzy and ripped it off her skin. It taking a piece of worn cloth with it as her bony hand flung it to the ground. As she stomped on it, she looked at the behemoth of a monster which was advancing towards her.

Jennifer was out of options and with no means to fight—she took the only other possible solution. She _ran,_ as fast as she could. Bolting down the hall, the girl practically fell down the stairs. The young one was simply out of options, she couldn't nurse her wounds—she couldn't cry, she had to get out of here. This didn't seem like the kind of place where you could dwell on things and survive. No, here—it was fight or flight, and when you have no weapons you better pray you get wings.

As she reached the hallway with the exit, a smirk played its way onto her face. She was going to live, she was going to go home to her parents…

She would be, yes. Aaron wasn't though. He would never be coming home.

The reality that was Aaron's death hadn't truly set in, she was still in denial. As she headed to the exit, the girl almost fell. A large gap with a lava-like substance was separating her from where she needed to go. Turning around, she was met with the monster not but fifteen feet away. Even with that cage-like helmet, she could feel his eyes marking her. His darkness, she knew it… Jenny knew his feelings, but couldn't place them from where. This was all too familiar, and as he came closer she jumped.

As her weak hands grasped the ledge, she began to pull herself up. Meeting the face of a man in all white, her eyes widened.

"Please! Help me! I don't want to die!"

The almost perfect features of the male looking down at her seemed to display a sort of apologetic look, his amber eyes showing a sort of peace. Large scars adorned his neck and cheeks. His lip looked like it had been ripped deep, and his once calm eyes showed only but sorrow as he seemed to draw closer to her. His black cloak covering his arms, and one of his boots came down swiftly on her hand.

Her grip broke, and her other hand let go as well. Her hands were broken, and she was spiraling down to her fate. She could feel the fire at her back, as she hit the magma. With all her might, Jen screamed in pain. This wasn't how her life was supposed to end, not yet… Not so soon.

As she screamed in pain her eyes shot open, and she was in the dark.

In the comfort of her bed, the soft hum of the cat on the floor beside the bed.

It was all a dream.


End file.
